


A New Discovery

by kozumeshouyou



Series: KenHina Collection [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M, friendship based, i guess?, rated t for mentions of m/m sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1767421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kozumeshouyou/pseuds/kozumeshouyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata discovers Kenma's stash...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Discovery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Imorb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imorb/gifts), [because that tumblr post was the only reason I wrote this...](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=because+that+tumblr+post+was+the+only+reason+I+wrote+this...).



> Unedited of course... when do I ever edit my work.

“What are you buying?” Hinata asked as Kenma held open the door to the bookstore so that Hinata could enter before him. Hinata had come to Tokyo a day earlier than the other Karasuno players who would be coming tomorrow morning for another practice match with Nekoma. Kenma had told him about a movie that he’d wanted to see and since Hinata had been interested as well Kenma asked him to come a day earlier to see it with him. They’d finished watching and had been walking down the streets when Kenma said he needed to stop in a bookstore before they went back to his house.

“I just need to pick up a reference book.” Kenma replied before hurrying off to browse the shelves. Hinata followed lazily behind him, not really bothering to look at the titles around him until he spotted the magazine section and started leafing through them looking to see if there was anything he’d be interested in reading.

A few minutes later Kenma was back by his side holding two books.

“What’s the other one?” Hinata asked, only being able to read the title of the math reference book that Kenma was carrying.

Kenma’s face seemed to get a slightly pink tinge and Hinata cocked his head to the side in question. 

“Nothing really, just something I needed to pick up.” Kenma mumbled out before making a beeline for the check out. By the time Hinata had made it to the counter Kenma’s books had already been bagged and he wanted to ask about it again but figured he shouldn’t right now.

.

“Do you want something to drink?” Kenma asked after Hinata had spread himself out on Kenma’s bed attempting to play one of Kenma’s games but failing miserably. 

How could Kenma even play this with a straight face, it was so damn frustrating, Hinata thought.

“Sure.” Hinata grumbled out as he died in the same place for the third time. Kenma laughed slightly under his breath before exiting the room and making his way towards the kitchen.

Hinata turned the game off, not wanting to die again knowing that it would just make him more frustrated. He’d have to ask Kenma how to beat the game later.

Looking around the room Hinata’s eyes landed on the discarded bag in Kenma’s trash that he’d carried his books home in. When they’d gotten back to Kenma’s home after going to the bookstore Kenma had rushed into his room while Hinata was still busy taking off his shoes in the entryway so he hadn’t seen what Kenma had done with the books.

The bookshelf in his room only housed a few trinkets and reference books but they didn’t have the same coloring as the book Kenma had bought.  
Curiosity got the better of Hinata and he got off of the bed to quickly snoop around Kenma’s room. Finding nothing under Kenma’s bed or on his desk Hinata made his way to the closet, opening it as quietly as he could.

It was mostly full of hung up clothes but a half open box was sitting on the floor and Hinata peeked into it finding a bunch of manga volumes. Happy with himself Hinata pulled one out wondering why Kenma was hiding them away it’s not like Hinata would make fun of Kenma for reading manga. He sure did have a lot though.

Hinata leafed through the manga, not really bothering to read it knowing that Kenma would probably be coming back soon and he probably wouldn’t be happy that Hinata had gone through his stuff.

A color page caught his attention so he flipped back to it, blood immediately rushing to his face at the full page spread of one slightly smaller male in bondage while a larger one was buried deep inside of him. He was unable to tear his eyes away from the image. Hinata could hear his heart pounding in his ears and he was sure his face was on fire. 

I guess I understand why he hid it from me, Hinata thought.

Hearing footsteps making their way back down the hall Hinata quickly stuffed the manga back into the box and quietly shut the door to the closet before practically diving onto Kenma’s bed, face down in an attempt to let the color fade from his face before Kenma saw it. 

“Did you die again?” Kenma stated as he came into the room probably mistaking Hinata’s position on the bed as one of frustration for failing at the game once again. 

Happy that he was provided with a seemingly plausible excuse Hinata mumbled out a yes causing Kenma to laugh. Hinata heard the sound of glasses being set on what he was guessing was Kenma’s desk and then the bed was dipping next to him and Kenma picked up the game from where Hinata had tossed it earlier.

“Want me to show you how to win?” Kenma asked. Hinata could hear the amusement in his voice and when he looked up shooting a glare at Kenma he hoped that the blush that was still prominent on his face looked like one of embarrassment due to Kenma’s teasing tone.

Kenma smiled slightly at him and Hinata’s glare softened. Hinata pulled himself up so that he was sitting beside Kenma, resting their backs against the wall.

“I guess.” Hinata grumbled out, leaning his head closer to Kenma's so that he could see the tiny screen better.

Kenma explained different parts of the game as he played and when he got to the point where Hinata always died and easily cleared it Hinata shot him a glare before yanking the game out of Kenma’s hand and restarting from the beginning. Kenma laughed slightly and Hinata pushed the manga’s images to the back of his mind as he restarted the game with a new determination not to lose. It’s not like it really mattered if Kenma was interested in that stuff anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> yoooooo, come at me!! *wink wink* [Tumblr](http://shxuhei.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kozumeshouyou)


End file.
